<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monochrome by onigirichannnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364837">Monochrome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirichannnn/pseuds/onigirichannnn'>onigirichannnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fukuroudani, Haikyuu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Let's See Where This Leads To, M/M, Sad, Star tear disease AU, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutaro - Freeform, not sure about that happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirichannnn/pseuds/onigirichannnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears in the form of stars, glistening as they fell one-by-one from his eyes. </p><p>Or BokuAka Star tear disease AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is my first entry here i hope you love it! I found out about this disease through a twitter thread and thought it would be a great uhm plot(?) whatever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monochrome— like an old tv in the late 1930s. Everything was so dull. Bokuto could only describe it as lifeless. It all started that one night, he woke up to tears endlessly flowing down his cheeks. Tears of unknown reason, twinkling and illuminating his ill-lit room, accompanied by a faint jingling sound with every <em>star</em> that fell.</p><p>It took a few minutes for him to fully grasp his situation.</p><p>Tears in the form of stars, glistening as they fell one-by-one from his eyes.</p><p>That night, Bokuto realized two things– First, he is in love with his setter. Second, his feelings for the setter were unrequited.</p><p>Ever since then, Bokuto’s colorful world was gradually becoming blanch. It was like each time he cried, every vibrant color slowly faded– losing their vibrancy until it was reduced to nothing but black and white.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto didn’t want to cry, he has no reason to, right? </p>
<p>He was still friends with Akaashi, right? But why does it feel like his kouhai was avoiding him?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi here's the 2nd chapter :))  idk what to title this so im leaving it blank</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bokuto-san, go home without me, I have things I still need to do,” Akaashi said, closing his locker and slinging his bag on his left shoulder.</p>
<p>“I can wait for you!!” Bokuto chirped, looking at the younger one, eyes wide and expectant.</p>
<p>“No it’s okay, you don’t have to Bokuto-san” Akaashi said, tired.</p>
<p>“Okay Akaashi, I’ll go now” Bokuto said, unable to hide the disappointment in his tone. </p>
<p>It wasn't the first time this happened, there were days where Akaashi would have org duties after practices and Bokuto would always volunteer to wait for him, to which Akaashi would decline, saying he'd be taking long. Everytime the younger one would deny him, Bokuto felt a pinch in his heart. It was unsettling because it was becoming a frequent occurrence— him and Akaashi not walking home together. With slumped shoulders, he went home. Not paying mind to his surroundings till he was in his house and inside his bedroom. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It was after  training when Bokuto felt a slight sting in his eyes, he was walking home alone, his own thoughts accompanying him. It had been two weeks since he last went home with Akaashi. After a week of the younger man making up excuses as to why he couldn’t walk with him home, Bokuto had stopped asking him. He didn’t want to push if the younger didn’t want to. </p>
<p>Bokuto had just had a quick shower and was now leaning up towards his bathroom mirror, observing his now slightly red and irritated eyes. He didn't know what caused the sudden irritation but whatever it was, he didn't feel good about it. He felt like crying. Tears threatening to fall. </p>
<p>It took him everything to stop them. He was confused. Where was the sudden urge to cry coming from? Bokuto didn’t want to cry, he has no reason to, right? </p>
<p>He was still friends with Akaashi, right? But why does it feel like his kouhai was avoiding him?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmm what do you think? is the build okay? pace okay? pls do comment your thoughts! i wanna know how i can improve this, it's my first time writing a fic :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He’d been so busy staring that he didn’t notice a tear had escaped his eye. It shone, catching the attention of the person seated beside him: Washio. Concern immediately was all over the middle blocker’s face. His brows scrunched up at the star that had fallen from Bokuto’s eye.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! Here's the 3rd chapter hehehe, im dedicating this chapter to Rena &lt;3 since she helped me a LOT in this chapter and i can't thank her enough &lt;3 rena if ure reading this i luv u asf hehehe anyways enjoy reading &lt;3333</p>
<p>p.s leaving this chapter untitled again because im sht when it comes to giving titles ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now lying on his bed and staring at his dimly lit ceiling, Bokuto crossed his arms on the back of his head. He sighed and glanced at the clock on the nightstand – 12:43 A.M., it read.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scene from earlier kept replaying in his mind:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d just won a 3-set practice match against Nekoma, and Bokuto felt good. After all, he did spike the winning point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spiker was doing some cool-down stretches when he noticed that Akaashi was nowhere in sight, he wanted to confront the setter with what was going on; wanted to ask why he had been avoiding him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, he still tossed his way, but there was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around, scanning the entire gym, when he saw the younger man’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was being led by someone outside, but wasn’t able to tell who it was. Bokuto quickly wrapped up his stretching and sprinted to the exit. Once he got there, he had to stop to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regaining his composure, he started wandering around – looking for the familiar back of his kouhai.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he was rounding the corner, he heard faint whispers which caused him to halt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voices sounded familiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to back away because he didn’t want to intrude on such a moment when—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Jji, can I kiss you?”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“You don’t have to ask, Aki.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto stopped his tracks. He felt his body tensing up – growing cold after hearing the exchange of words. He was having a hard time processing what he’d just heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His two teammates were sharing an intimate moment, and here he was, listening to them as they did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, it became harder for him to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What the fuck was that?! Since when were they this close?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Questions started flooding his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His vision was becoming blurry as he tried to swallow the huge lump in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to get out of here – he needed to. It was suffocating. And the longer he stayed, the worse it got – but his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body refused to move. His feet were glued to the floor, and it felt like he was falling in quicksand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cold sweat trickled down his neck. He glared at his trembling legs – it was taking every ounce of his willpower to make them move, and all he wanted to do was just get out and forget everything he just heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Visions of his kouhai and his other teammate being intimate with each other kept clouding his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto didn’t know how, but he found himself seated at the back-right side of their bus – unusually quiet and feeling cold. He was staring out the window when a deep voice pulled him back to reality:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bokuto, you good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Washio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto gave him a curt nod, not sparing the man as much as a glance. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned in his seat; trying to concentrate and forget all that he’d heard. Still, the mental image of [his setter] being kissed by a fellow wing spiker kept flooding his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made him feel like crying again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed through his mouth – trying so desperately to calm himself before he started breaking down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Konoha, Akaashi, where have you been?” their coach asked with mild irritation in his voice. Looks like they were the last ones to board the bus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We got caught up in something, sorry coach,” Konaha answered for the both of them. He looked apologetic, scratching the back of his head. Akaashi just slightly bowed his head in apology then made his way to the vacant seat on the left side. Konoha followed suit, sitting himself beside the setter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone settled?” their coach asked, eyes scanning the bus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When there were no objections, the bus went off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto’s gaze lingered to where Akaashi and Konoha were seated – there, he had a clear view of the setter’s head on Konoha’s shoulder, and the spiker’s atop Akaashi’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his heart squeeze at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been so busy staring that he didn’t notice a tear had escaped his eye. It shone, catching the attention of the person seated beside him: Washio. Concern immediately was all over the middle blocker’s face. His brows scrunched up at the star that had fallen from Bokuto’s eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bokuto, are you sure you’re okay?” he whispered, pointing at the now solidified star on the spiker’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snapping out of his trance, Bokuto turned to look at the man beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Im fine. Please don't tell anyone what you saw just now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spiker said, voice coming off a bit harsh than what he intended. He swiftly took the star and stuffed it inside his pocket. Luckily for the Ace, everyone else was fast asleep; oblivious to what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Washio eyed him for a few seconds, making sure the other really was okay. When he saw that the spiker had closed his eyes, he too, closed his eyes and tried drifting to sleep; except he couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not when he knew that the man seated beside him were crying stars. This only meant one thing- Bokuto’s feelings were unrequited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto was tired. This day was so mentally and emotionally draining that all he wanted was to curl up in his bed and sleep – sleep and forget everything; forget this day ever happened.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you guys think of this chapter? :&gt;&gt;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure if i wanna leave this at that or like give this a happy ending, should i?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>